Why Me?
by Nanaja
Summary: **FINISHED**Inu gang High School story. After Inuyasha ignoring, and cheating on her, Kagome finds love someplace else. Kagome/Kouga
1. A Who to the What?

*Waves at everyone in the crowd* Hey everybody!! I hope you are all peachy keen! And I hope that you like this story. THIS one, I've decided, is going to be a modern type story. I hope none of you mind it.  
  
***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome are you coming?" Inuyasha squeezed her hand in emphases.  
  
"Nani? Oh yeah, I'm coming." She smiled at her boyfriend of 8 months quickly before she turned around and stole another glance at him. She felt her heart lift when he looked back at her and waved. She sighed as Inuyasha started pulling her away and headed out through the crowded hallway to the parking lot. She started thinking about the other guy in the hall. *Kouga* she smirked *AHH I can't get him out of my mind. This sucks so bad.*  
  
"Hey Miroku!" Kagome's eyes focused to see her best friend, Sango, and her boyfriend come walking toward them. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a quick high-five.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" he took a quick glance at the girl standing next to him, "Hi Kagome." She smiled and nodded before turning her eyes to Sango, who was presently making a funny face at her. She started giggling and stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"So, Miroku," Inuyasha started with a smile, "what happened last night?" Kagome sighed when he started talking, knowing exactly how and where the conversation was going to go. They weren't talking about girl conquests, oh no, they were talking about gaming conquests.  
  
"Aw man, Inu, last night my when my guild and I went on the dragon raid, we came across this noob who had just died, and I picked an ORACLE RING off of him." Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"No way, man. He must have picked it up somewhere because there was no way he could have fought anything for it. He had absolutely no HP or AP or anything."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows. "What's an oracle ring?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned to her and said hastily, "Don't worry about it, Kagome. You wouldn't get it." He turned back to face Miroku and she huffed to herself before turning her gaze back to Sango. Her eyes shifted to the side and back to her best friend several times and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango and I are leaving ok?" When he didn't respond she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh? A who to the what now?" Kagome sighed again.  
  
"I said that Sango and I are LEAVING."  
  
"Oh ok, I'll talk to you later then." He turned back around and started talking about orgs. Kagome made a squeezing his neck gesture and turned away with Sango next to her.  
  
"Why do they always do that?" She turned to the taller girl and frowned.  
  
"Oh you mean the fact that anytime one of there games comes up in the conversation they automatically forget we exist? I have no idea." She smiled at Kagome and led her to her blue Jeep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ok done with that chapter, I realize that it's slow right now but I have to build up. And I promise that there will be more Kouga stuff in the next chapter. Have I ever let you guys down BEFORE?! Please review!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	2. IM

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome threw her bag on her bed and sat down at her computer. She turned it on while humming to herself and putting her hair into a pony tail. The computer came on and she instantly went to MSN Messenger to check her e- mail. She started smiling when she noticed Kouga was on and she immediately IM'ed him.  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Hey Kouga  
  
WoLf BoY says: Hi Kag  
  
WoLf BoY says: Whats ^?  
  
~*Miko*~ says: nm. But Inu is being his usual self.  
  
WoLf BoY says: oic. He's ignoring you again, huh?  
  
~*Miko*~ says: *sigh* yeah  
  
WoLf BoY says: Well if you ever want to..  
  
WoLf BoY says: You could leave him for me. ;P  
  
WoLf BoY says: Jk jk but seriously, if you don't like the way he treats you then why don't you leave him?  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Ahh idk. He use to be really awesome towards me, we use to get along really well, now it's like Gaming is the only thing he really cares about anymore.  
  
WoLf BoY says: I see  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Yeah...and I'm afraid to lose him because I think he's just obsessed with that game right now. But he will get tired of it and start to give me attention again. Plus, it's like I can't remember a time when we weren't together.  
  
WoLf BoY says: Well...look just remember that I'm here for you, I care about you a lot and I don't want to see you hurt.  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Yeah I know that, Kouga  
  
WoLf BoY says: Ok, well I've g2g. My mom wants to use the phone. I'll ttyl.  
  
WoLf BoY says: Bye  
  
~*Miko*~ says: c-ya  
  
Kagome huffed out a large breath and signed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**OK done, done, done!! Please review!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	3. Thoughts and Phone Calls

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked up from her algebra homework to see the clock reading 7:12pm. She hopped off of her bed and grabbed her portable phone. *I'll finish my homework later. I should talk to Inuyasha.* she thought, smiling to herself. She dialed the number and held the phone to her ear. She heard a ring and then she heard the ringing stop.  
  
"Hi. The person you're calling is using Callwave.com's internet answering machine. Please leave a message after the beep. Press 'pound' when you're finished." BEEP  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha, it's Kagome. I'll call back in about 10 min. Bye!" she hung up the phone and opened her algebra book again. After 13 min she picked up the phone again and used the redial button.  
  
"Hi. The person you're calling is using Callwave.com's internet answering machine. Please leave a message after the beep. Press 'pound' when you're finished." BEEP  
  
Kagome growled and hung up the phone. *I'll call back in a couple more minutes. He must have noticed me trying to call him, so he's gonna get off.* Five min. later she picked up the phone and pushed 'redial.'  
  
"Hi. The person you're calling is using Callwave.com's internet answ-"  
  
"AHHHH FINE!!" She hung up the phone again and went to her computer. She logged on and saw that Kouga was back on.  
  
WoLf BoY says: Hey Kag  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Hey Kouga  
  
WoLf BoY says: It's about time u got on. I've been waiting for a good...20 min.  
  
~*Miko*~ says: u've been waiting for me to get on?  
  
WoLf BoY says: Yeah I love talking to u.  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Oh thanx Kouga  
  
WoLf BoY says: Yep yep  
  
WoLf BoY says: So what's up?  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Oh I just tried calling Inuyasha  
  
WoLf BoY says: Tried?  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Yeah he was on the internet and I left a message but he didn't get off  
  
WoLf BoY says: oic  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Yeah, he'll have SOME excuse tomorrow. Most likely something about his guild.  
  
WoLf BoY says: I'm sorry Kagome.  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Naa it's ok. I'm alright  
  
WoLf BoY says: No I mean it. u shouldn't have to be going through this stuff. He's been ignoring u so much lately and I think u deserve a lot more than he gives you.  
  
~*Miko*~ says: *blush* thanx Kouga  
  
WoLf BoY says: *smiles* anytime Kagome  
  
WoLf BoY says: Umm..so what are u doing this weekend?  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Ahh nothing.  
  
WoLf BoY says: Yeah me either  
  
WoLf BoY says: Do u want to go see a movie with me?  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Um....sure I don't see why not.  
  
~*Miko*~ says: What movie?  
  
WoLf BoY says: Idk we'll figure it out when we get there.  
  
~*Miko*~ says: lol ok  
  
~*Miko*~ says: I had better go, I've still got algebra to work on.  
  
WoLf BoY says: Do u? Can't u stay on a little more?  
  
~*Miko*~ says: No I need to get this done  
  
WoLf BoY says: Fine  
  
WoLf BoY says: ttyt  
  
~*Miko*~ says: bye  
  
Kagome logged off and grabbed her phone one last time. She hit the redial button.  
  
"Hi. The person you're call-"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" She threw the phone down on her bed and threw herself beside it. She started thinking about the convo she had with Kouga. *He likes talking to me? Wait, he said that he LOVED talking to me.* She blushed to herself and closed her eyes. *He asked if I would like to go to a movie with him. Does that mean he likes me?* She sighed. *No, he's just being friendly. I mean..we've been talking for like, 5 months now. The only reason we've even become friends was because we were table partners in Chemistry.* Kagome started smiling to herself remembering how when the teacher wasn't looking he would do something and always make her laugh. *And he has a lot of friends, so he probably has a lot of girls who like him too. Plus, he's a year older than me. He probably just sees me as a little kid.* Kagome opened her eyes and started starring at the ceiling. *When did I start to like him?* Her mind asked. *Probably after I realized I could tell him anything, and he would listen to me.* She sighed to herself again. *I shouldn't be thinking like this. I have Inuyasha. Even though he's a bit side tracked right now he loves me. He told me so.*  
  
Kagome flipped over on her bed and started on her homework again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ok done. PLEASE review!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	4. At the Movies

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door bell rang and Kagome ran to answer the door. She opened it to find Kouga standing there smiling at her. She felt her heart thumping in her chest when she saw him and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Hi, Kouga."  
  
"Hey, Kag, ready to go?" She smiled and nodded. But then she quick turned around and yelled through the house.  
  
"MOM!! I'M LEAVNG!!" She heard a muffled sound and then an 'ok.' She grabbed her coat and flew out the door to Kouga's car. She smirked at him as he stood there proudly beside his silver Mustang and opened the door for her.  
  
As she walked closer to the car he bent low in a bow and she laughed out loud. She nodded her head in a dignified manner and got in the car. Kouga shut the door and slid across the hood to get to his door. She sighed happily to herself and fastened her seat belt.  
  
On the way there they made small talk and he told her about what teachers to avoid next year. They told stories about what retarded things their friends had done and listened to music. Not once did either of them mention Inuyasha, and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome remembered something and gasped out loud. Kouga looked at her with worry evident in his eyes.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome sighed and looked down into her lap guiltily. "I just remembered something."  
  
"What did you remember?"  
  
"Today is Inuyasha's and mine 9 month anniversary."  
  
"So? What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Well.....I just feel bad that it's our monthly anniversary and I'm out with another guy." *Especially when it's another guy that I have a crush on.* She felt a blush slowly reach her cheeks and she turned to look out the window. She knew Inuyasha didn't really like Kouga. He was convinced that he was out to steal Kagome away from him. Even though she would constantly say that that wasn't true.  
  
"Kagome, if you want to cancel this with me, I'll be fine about it." Kagome looked over at Kouga carefully. "I mean, if you really feel that bad about it, I can just turn the car around and take you back home. It's really no problem."  
  
Kagome thought about it carefully, ¾'s of her mind told her just to go home, the other ¼ told her that it didn't matter, considering Kouga was her friend and nothing was going to happen.  
  
"Yeah, lets go. It's really not that big of a deal." She saw Kouga smile and felt the car speed up slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, do you want to see X-Men 2, or Matrix Reloaded?" They were standing outside the theater looking up at the billboard.  
  
Kagome looked over at Kouga with disbelief on her face.  
  
"Psh, Matrix Reloaded, no competition." She smiled when he started to laugh. *I made him laugh.*  
  
"Good, I was wanting to see that one."  
  
She stuck her hands in her pocket to get her money and her smile disappeared. She reached into another pocket and felt nothing. Kagome went through all of her pockets twice before she sighed in defeat.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I guess I forgot my money." Kouga raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled. "No, really, Kouga. I was going to bring money and I forgot." Kouga started laughing again and Kagome felt herself smile.  
  
"It's no problem, I'll pay for it." They walked up and got in line for their tickets. Kagome looked around and saw someone she knew over at the concession stand. *Kikyo* she frowned slightly.  
  
Kikyo and Kagome use to be really good friends. Kikyo had a huge thing for Inuyasha and for awhile Kagome tried to help her get Inuyasha. But he kept saying he only liked her as a friend. And after awhile Kagome started to have a crush on him and Kikyo got mad at her because Inuyasha started to give Kagome the attention Kikyo wanted. It got to the point that Kikyo stopped talking to Kagome. After they started going out, Kikyo approached Kagome saying that she was sorry for getting mad at her and that she wanted to be friends again. She agreed but she knew that their friendship wouldn't ever really be the same as it was before.  
  
She watched at Kikyo bought a large popcorn and a large drink and head into the theater to see The Matrix. Once Kouga bought their tickets he went to the concession stand.  
  
"Go get us some seats and I'll get the food, ok?" Kagome nodded and heading into the theater. She put her coat down over two seats to save them and she looked around for Kikyo.  
  
*I might as well say 'Hi' to her. She is my friend after all.* She craned her head up and slowly looked across the seats to find her. Kagome spotted her about 4 rows in front of her and took two steps in her direction before she stopped. She watched as Inuyasha made his way through the seats and sat down next to her.  
  
*It's ok, It's ok.* She slowly breathed to herself. *They're just friends. So what if they came to a movie together? It's probably the same thing that Kouga and I are doing.* She precariously started making her way toward them to say 'hi'. But as if it was on cue Inuyasha reached over and kissed Kikyo on the cheek. Kagome stopped in horror and disbelief at her boyfriend. She felt her heart break when Kikyo giggled and returned the kiss.  
  
Kagome slowly turned around and sat back down in the seats that she saved for her and Kouga. She couldn't close her eyes, she couldn't move, she could hardly breath. She couldn't even cry. She just felt completely numb inside. Kagome lifted her hands up to her face and starred at her fingers.  
  
*I can't even feel them.* She rubbed her fingers into her palms. * I can't feel anything.*  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok?"  
  
Kagome slowly looked up to see Kouga's face. *He looks so worried.* She put her hands down on the arm rests.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked again. "Your face is kind of white. Are you sick?"  
  
"N-no. I'm fine. I just..got a little dizzy. It must be the air in here or something." Kouga sat down in his seat and lifted his hand up and started waving it in front of her face.  
  
"Are you sure? You look really sick."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm sure. I'll be ok." She shuddered slightly as she felt his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Alright, but if you start to get sick, puke in the popcorn bag." He smiled warmly at her and she forced a smile back at him.  
  
Just then the lights dimmed and he sat back in his chair. They watched as the previews went and as the movie started. It wasn't even 20 minutes into the movie before she felt Kouga's hand squeeze hers. She looked over at his face and saw his eyes wide in shock. She followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. Inuyasha and Kikyo were all over each other, making out in their seats. She felt herself go numb again. She couldn't take her eyes off of them, she felt herself start shaking and Kouga's arms around her trying to make her stop.  
  
Kouga reached his hand to grab hers and pulled her up out of her seat. He picked up their coats and pulled Kagome out of the theater. The cold night air hit her hard and she felt herself getting sick. She rushed over to a trash can and threw up. After she was done she just stayed there bent over the trash can. She felt the tears start to make the way to her eyes and she turned around to come face-to-face with Kouga. He held out his cup of pop for her to drink. She reached out and grabbed the cup from his hand. She drank through the straw to get the taste out of her mouth. After she was done she turned and threw the cup into the trash. Kagome turned back around and felt Kouga start to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.  
  
*It hurts so much* She thought to herself. She gripped onto his back and let herself cry. She felt his hand petting her back and heard him cooing at her.  
  
"Shh, Kagome. I'm so sorry. Calm down, I'm here." Kagome backed away from him slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes. Kouga's hand reached up and started caressing her cheek again. She reached up with her hand to place it over his and leaned into his hand. She closed her eyes and instantly felt better feeling him touch her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, Kouga."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ok I'm done!! I tried making this chapter longer than my other ones. *sniffle* That was a little sad for me to write. *sniffle* ANYWAY!! Please review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Under the Stars

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride home was silent. Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye as Kouga made glances over at her. She hung her head low and rubbed her hands together. She put her hands down on the chair and stared at the trees whizzing by. She sighed as she saw a couple walking together holding hands and laughing. She felt Kouga's hand cover hers and grip it. He pulled her hand up to his face and kissed it lightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kag." She responded with a few coherent syllables and he pulled her hand to his chest and caressed it lightly. She looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"It's ok, Kouga."  
  
"Do you want me to kill him?" She smiled again and laughed.  
  
"No, you don't need to kill him. I'm ok." She saw his eyes dart over at her a couple more times before he spoke again.  
  
"Do you still want to hang out? We've still got an hour and a half." She nodded her approval and Kouga started going down country roads. He made twists and turns everywhere and Kagome lost track of where they were. He stopped the car as they came to an old barn and he got out.  
  
Kagome slowly opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Where are we?" He turned toward her.  
  
"It's on the outside of town. I come here to think a lot. Come on." He reached back inside the car and grabbed a blanket. He threw it over the car hood and sat on top. He padded at the spot next to him and she climbed on the car. She laid back on the hood and stared up at the sky.  
  
*I've always wanted to do this.* She smiled and looked over at Kouga. He was leaning on his arm starring at her.  
  
"You're really beautiful, Kagome." She felt a blush rush to her cheeks and she looked away from his face. She felt him hold her hand again and looked back at him. This time he looked really sad. "I'm sorry that Inuyasha couldn't see how wonderful he had it." She looked away from him again.  
  
"Please don't say his name, I don't want to think about him. Not right now." He nodded and bent over her. He lightly pressed his lips onto hers and she felt all of the air rush out of her lungs. She reached her hand up and started to rub the back of his head. Kouga pulled back and stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kag. I know I shouldn't be doing this right now, but I've liked you for a long time, and I just can't help myself." She smiled and nodded.  
  
*He likes me, he likes me, he likes me, he likes me!!* Was all she could think as he bent down to kiss her again. She pressed her lips firmly against his and felt his tongue touch her lip. She opened her mouth slightly and he pressed it into her mouth. She moved her tongue out to meet his and trailed her fingers up and down his back. Kouga started caressing her leg and moved it up to her thigh. Kagome squeaked and her eyes flew open. She lightly pushed him off of her and let out a long breath.  
  
"I think we should go, Kouga." He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright." He bent down and gave her a last kiss before he got off the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ok done. Hope you liked it. I made this one a bit more romantic, but I think I may have made them move a little too fast. OH WELL!!! 


	6. EMAILS

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome waved at Kouga as he drove away, strangely feeling both sad and happy about the night. She quickly went into her room and turned on her computer. She went onto her hotmail address and started typing Inuyasha an e-mail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
I'm sorry to say this, but I'm breaking up with you. I'm not giving my reasons, because you will most likely just deny them. I'm sorry it had to come to this, and I'm sorry we couldn't work out.  
  
Kagome  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She grinned. *Good, it's strait-forward, and I'm not looking like a bitch by giving him a lot of crap. If I'm going to leave, I'm leaving with grace.* She nodded her head in approval and pushed 'send'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome yawned and opened her eyes. She stared out the window and noticed the sun was pretty high in the sky.  
  
*Aw man, what time is it?* She glanced over at her clock which read 11:34am. She sighed. *Thanks mom, for waking me.* She pushed her covers off and went to her computer. She got and e-mail from Inuyasha and one from Kouga. She opened the one from Inuyasha first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome,  
  
What? What happened? We were doing fine! I don't understand this. Why can't you tell me why we're breaking up? Please don't do this Kagome, I love you. Please e-mail me!!  
  
Love,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome got all teary but just deleted the e-mail. She went to Kouga's and opened it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kag,  
  
Hey, you weren't on last night so I thought I would write you an e-mail instead. Have you broken it off with the shit-head yet? I hope you did, and you know, it's like a band-aid. The faster you pull it off the quicker the pain will go away. Anyway, I also wanted to apologize for last night. I know I probably moved too fast and I'm really sorry. I care about you a lot Kagome and I'll take this slow with you, if that's what you want. Speaking of which, after you break up with shit-head, will you be my girlfriend? I've liked you for a long time, and I would have said something earlier, but I didn't want to ruin the thing between you and him. Because the entire time I've known you, you were going out with him and I didn't want to ruin that for you. But now I wish I would have just said something in the first place, that way you wouldn't of had to go through all of that. Please e-mail me back, or get on-line.  
  
Kouga  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome smiled wide and she started bouncing up and down in her computer chair and squealed. She went back to 'Compose' and started on her e-mails.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu  
  
Just leave me alone, and don't talk to me.  
  
Kagome  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga,  
  
Yes, I broke it off with Inuyasha. It was actually a lot easier then I thought it would be. And you don't have to apologize for last night, you weren't the only one involved and it wasn't even all that far to begin with. *blush* I liked kissing you and I wouldn't mind doing that again. On that note, I would love to be your girlfriend. I've liked you for a long time also, but I didn't really know what to do because I didn't want to leave Inuyasha and yet I wanted to be with you too. I wish I would have chosen sooner and not waste about 5 months of my life on him. I'll ttyl. Bye!  
  
Kag  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ok I'm done! Yeah I know, it's a short chapter, but I thought that this would be a good place to end it. REVIEW PPL!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	7. Answer Me

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened the doors and walked into her high school. She stopped walking and turned to face the doors again. *I could just go back home and fake being sick. I don't think I want to see Inuyasha right now.* She heard footsteps and turned back around to see Kouga walking over to her smiling *NEVER MIND!!* She grinned back at him. He came over and gave her a deep hug.  
  
"Hi!" He squeezed her harder. "What's up?" Kagome pulled back.  
  
"Nothing much," she started. "but, I don't know, I don't feel like seeing Inuyasha right now." Kouga nodded at her answer.  
  
"It's ok, Kag. Do you want me to beat him up?" He grinned when she started laughing.  
  
"No, Kouga, you don't have to beat him up for me. I'll be fine." He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kagome felt her heart speed up and wrapped her arms around his neck before he could pull away. She felt him smile into the kiss as he put his arms around her waist. Kouga pulled away from her mouth and started kissing down her neck. Kagome tilted her head to the side for him and saw Inuyasha staring at them. She pushed Kouga away gently. "We have an audience." She nodded her head in Inuyasha's direction and he looked over to see him with a sick look on his face. Kouga smiled and waved before he took Kagome's hand and pulled her farther into the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Ahh, I hate History.* Kagome tried to keep her head up as the teacher droned on about some war or something. She wasn't quite sure. She was busy thinking about what happened at the movie theater as well as after it. Kagome looked up at the clock to see there was five minutes left to class so she gathered her books up.  
  
"Before you all go I have something I need to give you." Kagome turned to see what the teacher was talking about. "There's a school dance this Friday, for the high school students only." She started passing flyers back through the rows. Kagome stopped listening again and stared at the flyer.  
  
*Hmm, five bucks. Not bad. And it will be in the Basketball gym so that will be cool. Ahh, it's from 6 till 11, hopefully mom won't mind that.* She got up out of her seat as the bell rang for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Damn-it!! I'm already late for the bus.* She looked around the empty hallway and sighed. She quickly shoved her books in her locker and turned around to find Inuyasha in front of her. He pushed her up against the locker, pinning her arms at her sides.  
  
"So you're fucking around with him now?!" Kagome shuddered when see heard how angry he was. Inuyasha pulled her away and pushed her against the locker again. "ANSWER ME!!" She tried but she couldn't speak.  
  
Inuyasha roughly pushed his lips against hers and jammed his tongue down her throat. Kagome bit down on his tongue and he pulled back. He gave her an angry look and raised his hand to slap her hard. She turned her head away, waiting for the blow to come. When she didn't feel anything she looked up to see Kouga's hand around Inuyasha wrist. Kagome saw Inuyasha's face turn white and Kouga smile at him.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha." He said calmly. He raised his fist in the air and punched him hard in the jaw. Inuyasha went flying and hit a trashcan, knocking it over and spilling the contents on his head. Kouga pulled Kagome behind him and stared hard at him. "Do you want more? Or are you done molesting her?" Inuyasha quickly got up and ran in the other direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Ok done. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	8. IM Again

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga turned around to face Kagome, who was staring at Inuyasha as he ran. "Kagome, are you alright?!" She watched as he stopped and looked back at her when Kouga's back was turned. He gave her an evil smile and turned around a corner. "Kagome?" She looked back at Kouga.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Kouga pulled her close and hugged her.  
  
"Come-on, lets go tell the principal." He pulled on her hand but she didn't move.  
  
"Kouga, the principal isn't going to care. Remember when Sesshoumaru and Naraku beat the crap out of Rin's car with a bat because she broke up with Sessh? She just told her to get a car alarm and to watch out in who she dates." Kouga gave her a sad look and nodded.  
  
"Fine, you do have a point there, but I'm driving you home." He grabbed onto her hand again as they walked out to the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*What's gotten into him?* Kagome sat there thinking on the ride home. *Why did he go off like that? He was never that...emotional towards me before. Let alone hurt me.* She rubbed the sides of her arms where Inuyasha had gripped her. *Gods he scared me so bad.*  
  
"Kag, are you listening?"  
  
"Huh? What now?" Kouga started laughing at her dazed face and pointed out the window.  
  
"I said we're at your house." Kagome made a silent 'oh' and undid her seatbelt. She leaned over and gave Kouga a deep kiss. This time it was him who wrapped his arms around her before she could get away. She giggled and leaned into him more, molding her tongue with his. But apparently she leaned over to the side as well. Because a second later the car horn beeped and Kagome let out a startled scream and jumped.  
  
She blushed a deep red. "Well I had better be going then. She leaned to give him one more kiss before she got out of the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*YAY Sango's on!!* she smiled as she sat at her computer.  
  
#Demon Huntress# says: Heyo Kagome!!  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Hey Sango  
  
#Demon Huntress# says: Sooooooooooo..  
  
#Demon Huntress# says: How's the new boyfriend? 333  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Oh shut up Sango :P  
  
#Demon Huntress# says: Lol well lucky u, u got out of listening talk about their stupid videogames for 4 hours everyday.  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Haha yeah!  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Umm..  
  
~*Miko*~ says: How's Inuyasha taking this?  
  
#Demon Huntress# says: *Shrug* he's pretty pissed off. And I just want to kill him considering he's the one who started the whole thing.  
  
#Demon Huntress# says: Y  
  
~*Miko*~ says: No reason  
  
#Demon Huntress# says: Ok  
  
#Demon Huntress# says: Yeah and he was REALLY pissed off after school, but he wouldn't say y  
  
#Demon Huntress# says: Do you have any idea?  
  
~*Miko*~ says: No  
  
~*Miko*~ says: I've g2g Sango, homework's calling me.  
  
#Demon Huntress# says: Ok bye  
  
~*Miko*~ says: Bye  
  
Kagome logged off and opened her back pack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**ok done done done. Hope u liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	9. Please

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome grinned at her reflection in the mirror. *Perfect. I'm so glad I finally get to wear this dress!* She pushed a stray hair from her bangs away from her face and surveyed herself. She was wearing a short maroon Japanese dress with gold dragons printed on it. She ran her hands over the silk fabric and grinned again. *So glad, so glad.* She looked at the clock and was surprised that it read 5:45 pm. *CRAP! The dance is going to start in 15 minutes!* She swiftly put her hair up an a loose bun with a couple of hair trails falling to her shoulders and slipped on some black strap sandals. "MOM!!! I'M READY TO GO!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT LET ME GET MY SHOES!" Kagome took one last look in her mirror and ran out to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome grinned as Kouga wrapped his arms around her and moved with her to the rhythm of the music. Surprisingly Kouga was a really good dancer, considering pretty much all of the other guys were either plastered against the wall or doing their own rendition of break dance moves which really made them look like they were having some sort of seizure.  
  
Kagome turned so that her back was against his chest and swayed her hips from side to side. Kouga grinned, then kissed her neck right beside her hairline. She giggled and turned back around to give him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Right then a slow song came on and she shyly grinned at him. He smiled down at her before sliding his hands around her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders and laid her head against him.  
  
They began a slow sway to the beat and Kagome saw something out of the corner of her eye. She focused her vision and saw Sango coming over to her. Kagome stopped Kouga and looked at her best friend.  
  
"Hey Sango, what's up?" Sango sighed and looked at her.  
  
"Miroku, Inuyasha, and a couple of other guys brought some beer and started drinking in the parking lot. I didn't want any of it so I came in here." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Good choice."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I've done my good deed of the day. Now excuse me as I plant my ass on the loser chairs over there in the corner with the geeks and wanna-be's." Kagome laughed as she walked away and sat down on a chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After two hours of dancing, drinks, talking, and the occasional kiss, Kagome felt her bladder start to take effect. "Kouga I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Alright." He gave her a kiss on the nose and unwrapped his arms from around her waist. She walked off of the dance floor toward the bathrooms. Kagome stepped out of the gym and walked down the hall. She frowned when she saw the long line for the girls bathroom.  
  
*Crap, I'll have peed my pants twice before I get into that bathroom.* Kagome looked over at the men's room. She raised her eyebrow and started walking to it, but she stopped when she saw Hojo walk into it. *Ahh, never mind. There's no way I'm going in there.* She took a couple of steps in a circle and bounced in her sandals while looking around. *Well, there's a bathroom down the hall, and around the corner. There shouldn't be anyone there. I can use that one.*  
  
Kagome walked briskly, staring around in the near pitch-black hallway. *Jeeze it's creepy in here when it's dark.* She picked up her pace and turned the corner. She walked about 20 more yards, opened the door to the girls bathroom, and turned the light on.  
  
After doing her business, Kagome washed her hands and ran her wet fingers across her hair to smooth down the stray hairs. She smiled at her reflection and turned to walk out the door. She opened the door and flipped off the light switch. She let the door close behind her all the while blinking her eyes as they tried to get use to the darkness.  
  
Kagome started walking back down the hall but stopped when she heard footsteps coming in her direction.  
  
"Hello?" She called out. "Who's there?" Kagome heard the footsteps stop and then quicken in her direction. "H-hello? Who are you?" She started taking shaky steps backwards. She saw a body turn the corner, but her eyes hadn't gotten use to the lighting yet so she couldn't see who it was. "Who are you?!" The figure started running at her and she let out a scream. The figure passed through some windows and she saw who was coming at her from the moon light.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome couldn't move. She just stood there planted in her spot watching as he charged at her. Before she knew it she was slammed up against the wall, hard, with Inuyasha pushing himself against her. She coughed when he breathed on her. *Beer and vomit.* Her brain screamed at her to do something but she couldn't think strait. The smell was making her sick. *Gods he's drunk.*  
  
"Please Inuyasha! Listen to me! Let me go!!" He slammed her against the wall again.  
  
"No you're MY girlfriend." He said looking her over. His voice was all slurred and his eyes were glazed. "I'll do what I want with you. You belong to me." He pushed his lips against her and Kagome felt her stomach churn.  
  
*Please, oh please, Gods, please.* "Inuyasha, let me go!!" She felt him slid his hand up her exposed leg. Kagome tried to kick him but he slammed her against the wall again. She hit her head hard and heard a loud ringing in her ears. Inuyasha grabbed her left breast and squeezed it hard. She let out a strangled yelp and tried pushing him off.  
  
"You look beautiful, Kagome." He cooed as his hand slid up her dress. He grabbed onto her crotch and tugged at her breast. He rubbed his body against hers as he groped her. Inuyasha pushed his fingers inside her and pumped them in and out. She let out a silent scream as she felt the pain rushing around her body.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha." She cried between sobs. "Please stop it." She felt her body go numb as he bit into her neck. She struggled as best as she could against him and his hands. She cried and yelled but apparently the music was to loud for anyone to hear her. He pulled and tugged at her breast making her cry out in pain, as he sucked on her neck  
  
She cried as she thought about what she knew was going to happen to her. She was being raped. The word flashed through her head over and over again as she felt him tugging at the buttons on her dress. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what do say. It was if she was watching this happen to someone else on TV.  
  
He let go of her to unbutton his pants and she slid to the floor. *RUN!! GET UP AND RUN!!* Her mind screamed at her. *MOVE IT!!* She couldn't move it. She couldn't feel anything but the tears rushing down her face. They blurred her vision and she couldn't hear anything but a long, loud ringing.  
  
She couldn't run, she couldn't move, all Kagome could do was wait.  
  
Kagome picked her head up to see Kouga slamming Inuyasha into the wall and punching him in the gut. She still couldn't get her body to move, so she just sat there watching them fight. Kouga punched him again in the jaw as Inuyasha kicked him in the shin. Kouga let out a yell and slammed him against the wall again. Kouga grabbed him by his hair and yanked him down onto the ground. He gave him a hard kick in the stomach and watched as Inuyasha threw up on the floor. He seemed satisfied as Inuyasha laid there not moving for a couple of seconds and staggered to Kagome.  
  
"Oh my Gods, Kagome are you ok?!?!" She slowly nodded and picked herself up off the floor. She nearly fell again but Kouga caught her arm and held her up. She stood there for a second looking at Inuyasha down on the ground. She looked back up at Kouga and started crying.  
  
"I-I-I- went to the bathroom," she choked out between sobs. "And-and he came down the hall at me. He tried to-he tried," But she couldn't talk anymore. She just cried against his shoulder.  
  
"FUCK YOU!!" They both turned around to see Inuyasha running at them with a blade in his hand. Kouga pushed Kagome out of the way and ran in the other direction.  
  
"KAGOME, RUN!!" he cried out. She turned and ran down the hall away from them. Kagome turned a corner and opened the door the chemistry room. She pushed herself against the wall under a table and waited.  
  
She heaved out breaths as she tried listening to what was going on. She heard a couple of yells and a loud sound before it stopped. Kagome shuddered against the wall as she heard footsteps walking in her direction.  
  
"Kag? Where are you?" She felt instant relief as she heard Kouga's voice drift between the cracks of the door.  
  
"In here!" She crawled out from beneath the table as he came through the door. She gasped as she saw a gash on his face. Kouga put his hand on his face and saw the light trickle of blood on his fingers.  
  
"It's ok, he didn't get me bad. Just a scratch." Kagome nodded and ran to him throwing her arms around him. She kissed his cheeks and wiped the blood away from his face. "Come on, we need to leave."  
  
"No." She slowly said. "Please, not yet."  
  
"It's ok." He started. "He-he..he fell down some stairs. I don't think he's dead, because he was still breathing. But he's definitely not going to wake up for awhile."  
  
"No, I don't care. Please just stay here with me for a little while." Kouga smoothed her hair down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Ok. We'll stay here a little bit." Kagome nodded and sat down on a stool.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**WOO HOO!! I have to say that was a chapter. Lol. Anyway please review ppl!!!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	10. Chemistry

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat down next to him and looked around the dark, empty classroom. All of a sudden she started giggling. Kouga looked at her for a second. "What? What's so funny?" Kagome looked down at the desk they were both sitting at.  
  
"This is the desk we were table partners at." Kouga looked down and smiled as he realized it also.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I spilled that Iodine on you." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No, it's totally fine. I didn't even like that shirt." He smiled at her and took her hand in his.  
  
"Okay, Kagome, we should really leave now." She grabbed him arm and pulled him back down on his chair.  
  
"No. Not yet." Kouga gave her a worried look but sat back down. Kagome leaned over and kissed him, but it took him a second to kiss back. She got off of the stool, pulling him up with her and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her close to him and trailed kisses down her neck. "Oh, Kouga.." she moaned.  
  
"Kag," he pulled back. "I-I don't think this is what you need right now." She just looked at him. "Especially because of what just happened to you."  
  
Kagome grinned and her eyes traveled down his body to his obvious arousal. "Something tells me you don't really mean that." She looked back up into his eyes to see him blushing.  
  
"No I do mean it." Kagome pulled him close to her and let her hand slide down the outside of his pants. She grinned when she felt him shudder against her hand. Kouga kissed her hard on the lips. "Okay maybe not."  
  
Kouga pushed her up against the counter and started to unbutton her dress. He slowly started kneading her breast and quickened his pace when she let out another moan. He slid Kagome out of the sleeves and let it fall to the floor around her ankles.  
  
Kagome huffed out a large breath. *I'm not going to be the only one in their underwear.* She pulled Kouga's shirt off of him and threw it on the floor. She rubbed her hands over his chest and grinned down at his muscles.  
  
Kouga raked his hands up her sides then to her face. He pulled her head up to look at him in the eyes. "Kagome, if," he started blushing again. "if 'it' comes out, I won't be able to stop myself." She nodded and reached down to unbutton his pants. She let his pants fall to the floor and ran her fingers around the hem of his boxers.  
  
*Well....here goes nothing." She bent down and pulled his boxers off to come face to face with 'it.' She blushed to the point that her face was as red as a Coca-Cola can. Kagome slowly reached out to touch him with her hand. She let out a squeak of surprise when it moved. She reached out again and rubbed the shaft with care.  
  
"Oh Gods, Kagome." She looked up to see Kouga with his eyes closed and his face turning red. She grinned and rubbed him one more time before licking the head of him. She grinned when he moaned and ran his hands through her hair. She licked lazy circles around the tip of him and slid her tongue down it's length. She licked back up and then pulled him inside her mouth.  
  
Kouga nearly thrust himself into her and grabbed onto the hair on her head. His breathing shortened as he felt her tongue doing wonderful things to him and he gasped out when he felt her start to suck lightly on him. He looked down to see her pump the rest of him with her hand and ran his hands through her hair.  
  
Kagome choked in surprise as she felt him shoot his seed into her mouth. She backed up and swallowed him and wiped the rest off of her chin. She crawled back up his body just as he sat back down on the stool to catch his breath. She grinned and kissed him hard on the lips. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and kissed back with just as much passion.  
  
Kouga kissed down her neck to in-between her breasts. He licked across them and moved his hands back to undo her bra. After a couple of frustrating seconds he finally slid it off her shoulders and licked across her nipple. Kagome threw her head back and moaned. She ran her hands through his hair as he teased each little pink tip with enthusiasm. He slipped his hands back and started massaging her butt as she moaned.  
  
*Gods I've been wanting to do this with him for so long.* Kagome massaged his thighs as his hands moved to caress her back She looked down and grinned to see that Kouga was getting aroused again. She bent so that her mouth was right beside his ear and let out a breathy moan. She felt him shudder and he turned to kiss her hard.  
  
"Do it again." Kagome let out a playful smirk and moaned into his ear again, but this time she gripped his thighs as she did it and he shuddered again. She grinned and licked his ear before kissing it.  
  
She stood back up and Kouga gripped onto her hips. He pulled her underwear down and Kagome kicked them off. Kouga gazed at her naked body for a second, then pulled her over so that she was straddling him as he sat on the stool. Kagome looked down to see that she was in perfect alignment with his manhood and blushed slightly, knowing what was going to happen. Kouga pushed her down on him and let out a low moan.  
  
"Gods, Kagome, you feel so good" She grunted at the pain leaving her body and started moving up and down. Kouga gripped on to her hips as she moved and he kissed her chest and neck. Kagome could feel the tension start to build and she clasped her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Kouga......." She let out a final moan before she felt herself fall into a personal Utopia. She opened her eyes to feel Kouga shudder and thrust one more time before he followed her.  
  
They both sat there breathing hard for a couple of minutes before Kagome raised herself off of him. They stared at each other for a little while before they both started blushing furiously. Kagome started to put on her dress as Kouga reached for his pants. They snuck occasional glances at each other but never said anything. Before long they were both dressed and sitting back on the stools.  
  
"So.." Kouga started. He looked up to see Kagome blushing again and he smiled. He leaned over and kissed softly on the lips.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We should probably get back to the dance now." Kouga offered. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Maybe we should just leave." Kouga nodded and took hold of her hand. She grinned up at him and followed him out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**YAY!!! I finally got that chapter done. It actually took me a couple of days to finish it. Anyway I hope you like it.  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	11. The Knife

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They turned the corner hand in hand to see Sango walking around the top of the stairs. Kagome saw her turn and run toward her.  
  
"KAGOME, OH MY GODS, WHAT HAPPENED!?" she looked so freaked out that Kagome wasn't sure whether or not to tell her. "KAGOME!?! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Sango said. Concerned dripping off every syllable. Tears started to form on the brims of Kagome's eyes and she turned to Kouga who looked warmly at her. He squeezed her arm and turned to Sango. He let out a big sigh before he spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha tried to rape Kagome." Sango's eyes got wider then they already were and she turned back to Kagome.  
  
"A-are you a-alright?" It was hardly above a whisper and Kagome had lean in to hear what she said.  
  
"Yeah," she stated calmly, "I'm fine Sango." Sango burst into tears and hugged Kagome close to her.  
  
"Oh my Gods I can't believe this. Miroku said that Inuyasha got really drunk and that he said he was going to go look for you." She stopped to hug her again, while Kagome listened with her lack of breathing. "He said he was really mad, and he tried to stop him from leaving. But he left anyway, so Miroku came and got me and Kouga. And we went looking for you."  
  
She heaved out another sob and Kagome looked at Kouga. He nodded his approval at her story and gently tried to pry the taller girl off of her. They walked over to the top of the stairs to see Miroku shaking Inuyasha awake. They saw his eyes flutter open and he took in his surroundings. He groaned and started massaging his head.  
  
"Wha-what happened? Where am I? I thought we were in the parking lot, what are we doing in the school?" Miroku looked back up at Sango and Kagome. He sighed as he watched Kouga put an arm around her and pulled her toward him.  
  
"You got drunk," he paused, "come on, I'll help you up the steps." Inuyasha shakily got up and put his arm around Miroku's shoulder and climbed up the steps. Kagome quickly backed away as he came up the stairs. Inuyasha surveyed her slowly.  
  
"It's ok, Kagome, I'm fine." Kouga growled and started yelling.  
  
"She's not worried about YOU, you ass-hole. You fucking tried to RAPE her. You are the lowest piece of scum I have ever fucking met." Inuyasha blinked a couple of times and looked at Kagome again.  
  
"I...I did?" Kagome looked away from him. Her gaze turned to Kouga who was presently turning a deep purple.  
  
"YES YOU TRIED TO RAPE HER!!! LOOK AT HER NECK!!" Kouga pulled Kagome's head to the side so that they could all see the welt that was growing where Inuyasha had bitten her. "IS THAT ENOUGH PROOF FOR YOU?! YOU LOW LIFE BASTARD!!"  
  
Inuyasha also noticed large burses on her arms and there was even one her leg. He reached out and touched Kagome's hand, "Kagome I'm so-" Kagome yelped and pushed herself closer to Kouga. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He rubbed her back a little before turning his attention back to Inuyasha.  
  
"You had beaten her up pretty bad, and you were just taking your pants off when I found you." Kouga pointed at the small scar on his face. "You even gave me this!" Inuyasha looked down as Miroku showed him his knife.  
  
"It was lying next to you." Kagome looked down at the knife and gasped. She picked it out of Miroku's hand and looked closely at it.  
  
"I-I gave this to you, remember Inuyasha?" she spoke as she remembered buying it for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was already there for an hour looking for the ideal one. The man behind the counter kept drumming his fingers on the glass case, obviously irritated that this 15 year old girl had come in looking at knives and wasting his precious time.  
  
"Are you sure I can't help you pick one out?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't need any help, I'll know it when I find it." The man threw his arms up in frustration and walked away. Kagome shook her head. *Such service.*  
  
Kagome scanned over the shelves again. She sighed. *Maybe I should look someplace else.* She started walking toward the exit. Kagome noticed a small self on a little table. She walked over to it and saw that it was full of animal shaped knives. She slowly scanned and gasped when she saw it.  
  
It was dark silver in the shape of a dragon, Inuyasha's favorite animal. Kagome picked it up and pulled the blade out. When it came out it looked like flames were coming out of his mouth. She smiled down at the curving blade, and saw her reflection smiling back. *Perfect.* She held it out at arms length. *And you would never know when it would come in handy.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked up at the scratch on Kouga's face. He could have gotten killed, because she had bought Inuyasha this small blade.  
  
"I got that for your birthday." She looked back down at the curving blade in her hand. Again she saw her reflection, petrified, with small drops of blood splattered around it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**OK sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy working at Vacation Bible School. But I got a chapter done and it's out so YOU'RE WELCOME!!! Lol. I hope you like it. REVIEW!!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	12. No Excuses

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome saw the tears making their way back to her face. She gripped hard onto the knife before she closed it.  
  
"Kagome, I'm honestly sorry." She looked up to see Inuyasha looking like he was going to cry also. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I was so drunk I can't even remember what I did. Please forgive me."  
  
Kagomes face contorted into anger. "What about Monday!? When you yelled at me and tried to hit me?!" She saw his face turn bleak and he winced slightly at her anger.  
  
"I was so angry that you left me without a reason. You left me for him and I couldn't take it. I knew that someday you would leave me fo-"  
  
"I didn't leave YOU!! YOU were the one who was making out with Kikyo at the movie theater! So if you should blame anyone blame yourself!" Inuyasha looked taken aback.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"I was THERE!! We saw you two, all over each other in your seats, having a GRAND ol' time. On our 9 month anniversary no less."  
  
"We? Who did you go with?" Inuyasha looked over at Sango. "Were you with her?"  
  
"No," Kouga spoke up. "I took her." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome angrily and she shrunk back against Kouga.  
  
"Who are you to talk? It looks like I wasn't the only one on a date with someone outside our relationship!!" He put on a fake Kagome voice, "and on our 9 month anniversary no less." Fury flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Kouga and I were FRIENDS!! We were going out as FRIENDS!! NOT as make out buddies OR as backups!! So DON'T YOU DARE say that I'm the one to blame here!!" She was so angry that she threw her hands around her head. The knife went flying out of her hand and landed at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"HEY! I liked that knife!" Inuyasha hopped down the long staircase retrieving his weapon.  
  
Sango's head picked up and she looked behind them. "Umm guys? I hate to break up this little love fest of ours," her head flipped around to face them. "but someone is coming our way, and considering the person is humming really loudly I'm thinking it's Principal Kaede."  
  
They all stood there for a second before making a mad dash down the hall and around the corner. They stopped and listened to the footsteps, Miroku with his hand on the doorknob to the Chem room. After a second they heard a second pair of footsteps.  
  
"Inuyasha?! What are you doing down here?" Four heads cautiously poked themselves out from around the corner to watch.  
  
"I uhh......had to go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Then what is that in your hand? Give me that!"  
  
"Wait no-"  
  
"THIS is a wea-" Kaede stopped talking and sniffed the air. "You've been drinking too haven't you?" Her eyes flashed dangerously. "You have a weapon and you've been drinking on school grounds!! You will be serving 2 weeks of In School Suspension. And be happy it isn't more."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No excuses!! And I suggest you leave now before you get yourself in anymore trouble. If you want this weapon back, your parents will have to come talk to me." Inuyasha sighed and nodded. He followed her out of the hallway. Before he turned he looked down the hallway to see Kagome smiling and waving from the other end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Done with another chapter!! Oh man, for some reason for the past 4 days it hasn't been excepting my documents onto the site. I was so frustrated because I had my chapter before this done. ANYWAY!! I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	13. Epilogue

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Six Months Later*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kouga!!" Kagome yelled to get his attention from across the hall. She saw him smile and made his way through the crowded hallway. He kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
"And how are we doing today?" He looked down to pat his hand over her enlarged stomach. Kagome grinned before placing her hand over his.  
  
"We are doing just fine. Tired, but fine." Kagome saw a flash of white and looked to see Inuyasha with his arm around Kikyo, glaring at the couple. *Still acting like a jerk.* she thought. *He won't change* She smiled and waved at him before turning away and looking back at Kouga.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything?"  
  
"Hai, Kouga, I'm fine." He kissed her again.  
  
"Well alright, but if you need me you know I'm here." Kagome nodded and kissed him on the lips before heading out to the parking lot to find Sango.  
  
When Kagome waddled out she found Sango leaning against her Jeep making out with Miroku. Kagome smiled and gave a fake cough to get their attention. Sango jumped about two feet in the air while automatically pushing Miroku away from her.  
  
"I'M SORRY PRINCI-" she frantically looked around, but spotted Kagome instead of Principal Kaede. She glared at her. "Damn-it, Kagome, don't freak me out like that!! She's already gotten on my case three times about my 'inappropriate public displays of affection!' She told me if she catches me acting like a 'tramp' on school grounds again I'm suspended."  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side and looked plainly at her. "Then why not just wait till you get HOME for your 'affection?'" Sango blinked.  
  
"Because I don't WANT to."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Fine. But I still need a ride home."  
  
"Hai, see you later Miroku." She winked at him as he rubbed his butt from being pushed onto the asphalt.  
  
"Alright, I need to be getting home anyway. There's a RAID tonight!!" He ran to his yellow Mercedes and fumbled with his keys to open the door.  
  
Sango sighed and faced Kagome. "You're lucky you got rid of Inuyasha and don't have to deal with him and his computer shit anymore."  
  
"Psh I know." Sango opened the door and helped Kagome into the Jeep. She ran around to the other side and hopped in.  
  
"So how much longer until you're due?" She asked as she inserted the key into the ignition.  
  
"It should be about 3 months."  
  
"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"  
  
"Iie, well I COULD know, but I don't think I want to. I want it to be a surprise." She nodded at her friends answer.  
  
"Soooo.." Sango started, "I heard that Inuyasha is cheating on Kikyo."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "With WHO?!"  
  
Sango grinned. "Rin."  
  
"Oooooooo..."  
  
"Yeah I know, Sesshoumaru is going to have some batting practice on his car."  
  
"So they DID get back together?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kagome grinned thinking about his Iroc Z getting pulverized by Sesshoumaru and his baseball bat. "Heh, heh, he deserves it."  
  
Sango started laughing. "Yeah I know, you think he would learn." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, but I haven't been wanting to offend you.."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What do you think about you..you know..getting pregnant?" She tensed up slightly but Kagome just smiled and patted her stomach.  
  
"At first I was really scared and upset. I thought that there was no way that I could raise a kid when I was still a Junior in high school. I mean, I knew that I could and WOULD love it and take care of it. But I was scared financially. But then I realized that Kouga and I both make good money, and that he truly loves me, so I knew that we would be alright."  
  
"Well YEAH he truly loves you!! Look at the huge rock he gave you!" Her gaze turned from the road to her left hand. Kagome grinned and looked down at the engagement ring that Kouga had given her just 3 weeks before.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So when ARE you getting married anyway?"  
  
"We decided in a month."  
  
"NANI?! That's pretty soon isn't it?"  
  
"Well we both hated the thought of our child being born without being married first."  
  
"Hai I guess so. Well, I can tell that you two are going to work out. You've got what it takes." She slowed down and pulled into Kagome's driveway. Sango jumped out and helped her out of the car. "I'll see you on Monday then!!"  
  
"Bye, Sango!" she turned and started up the sidewalk to her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Hey everybody! I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated!! I've been grounded for 3 freaking WEEKS off of the internet because I got home an hour and a half past my curfew. Anyway thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you all enjoyed it and please, Please, PLEASE review!! I'll see you all next time!! *runs off into the forest with bubbles and pretty sparkles following her* 


End file.
